ceramicafandomcom-20200216-history
Edad de los Metales
La Edad de los Metales es el periodo de la evolución tecnológica de la humanidad caracterizado por el desarrollo de la metalurgia; comienza antes del V milenio adC y acabaría en cada lugar con la entrada en la Historia, para buena parte de Europa en el I milenio adC. Es parte de la Prehistoria en Europa, así como en la mayor parte del mundo, a excepción de en Oriente Medio, que coincide con el desarrollo de la escritura y por tanto con la Historia. Cuando existen testimonios escritos indirectos se considera también Protohistoria. De todos modos, dado que no existe una ruptura (excepto arbitraria) en el desarrollo de esta tecnología metalúrgica entre la Prehistoria, la Protohistoria y la Historia, en este artículo se incluyen adelantos del trabajo con metales que se dan en periodos claramente históricos. Europa, Oriente Medio y Asia Eurasia se subdivide tradicionalmente en Edad del Cobre, Edad del Bronce y Edad del Hierro, fusionándose al final con los tiempos históricos sin solución de continuidad. El cobre El cobre, junto con el oro y la plata, es de los primeros metales utilizados en la Prehistoria, tal vez porque, a veces, aparece en forma de pepitas de metal nativo. El objeto de cobre más antiguo conocido hasta el momento es un colgante oval procedente de Shanidar (Irán), que ha sido datado en el año 9500 adC. Sin embargo, esta pieza es un caso aislado, ya que no es hasta 3000 años más tarde cuando las piezas de cobre martilleado en frío comienzan a ser habituales. En efecto, a partir del año 6500 adC, en varios yacimientos se han encontrado piezas ornamentales y alfileres de cobre manufacturado a partir del martilleado en frío del metal nativo, tanto en los Montes Zagros (Ali Kosh en Irán), como en la meseta de Anatolia (Çatal Hüyük, Çayönü o Haçilar, en Turquía). Varios siglos después se descubrió que el cobre podía ser extraído de diversos minerales (malaquita, calcopirita, etc.), por medio de la fusión en hornos especiales, en los que se insuflaba oxígeno (soplando por largos tubos o con fuelles) para superar los 1000º C de temperatura. El objeto de cobre fundido más antiguo que se conoce procede de los Montes Zagros, concretamente de Tal-i-Blis (Irán), y se data en el 4100 adC, junto a él se hallaron hornos de fundición, crisoles e incluso moldes. La técnica de fundición del cobre es relativamente sencilla, siempre que los minerales utilizados sean carbonatos de cobre extraídos de algún yacimiento metalífero; la clave está en que el horno alcance la temperatura adecuada, lo cual se conseguía inyectando aire soplando o con fuelles a través de largas toberas. Este sistema se denomina «reducción del metal». Se mezclaba el mineral triturado, por ejemplo, malaquita (carbonato de cobre), con carbón de leña. Con el calor las impurezas van liberándose en forma de monóxido y dióxido de carbono, reduciendo el mineral a un cobre relativamente puro; al alcanzar los 1000º C, el metal se licúa depositándose en la zona inferior del horno. Un orificio en el fondo del horno permite que el líquido candente fluya hacia el exterior, donde se recoge en moldes; parte de la escoria queda en el horno y las impurezas del mineral flotan en el metal fundido, por lo que es fácil eliminarlas con un utensilio llamado escoriador. Como el cobre podía volver a fundirse muchas veces, éste solía convertirse en lingotes, a veces con una forma peculiar (como los del Mediterráneo oriental, que recuerdan al pellejo de un animal), para luego fabricar diversos objetos por fusión y colado en moldes. El cobre es muy maleable y dúctil, podía martillarse en frío o en caliente, con lo que se duplicaba su consistencia y dureza. En cualquier caso, resultaba imposible eliminar todas la impurezas del cobre, pero, mientras que algunas eran perjudiciales, como el bismuto, que lo hace quebradizo, otras eran beneficiosas, como el arsénico, que reduce la formación de burbujas en su fundición, pues impide la absorción de gases a través de los poros del molde, asegurando un producto de mejor calidad. El cobre con alto contenido natural en plomo es más blando, lo cual puede ser una ventaja para fabricar recipientes por medio del martilleo de una plancha en forma de disco, curvándola en forma cóncava, para elaborar calderos o cuencos; incluso podía ser repujado. Algunos metalurgistas consideran que estos cobres con impurezas beneficiosas son, en realidad, «bronces naturales». Imagen:Native copper.jpg|Pepita de cobre nativo Imagen:Copper Ingot Crete.jpg|Lingote de cobre del Egeo Imagen:Puñal de cobre.jpg|Puñalito de cobre Imagen:Copper tongue dagger (Bellbeaker).png|Daga de cobre La técnica del cobre no tardó en difundirse por todo el Próximo Oriente, coincidiendo con el nacimiento de las primeras civilizaciones históricas de la zona, principalmente Sumeria y el Antiguo Egipto; pero muchos estudiosos consideran que pudo inventarse en fechas muy parecidas en otras partes del Viejo Mundo. Concretamente en Europa hay un núcleo neolítico avanzado en los Balcanes que incluye ocasionalmente objetos de cobre fundido entre sus hallazgos del IV milenio adC (cultura Gulmenita) y todo parece apuntar hacia una invención autóctona; aunque este primer metal no se difunde por la Europa central y mediterránea hasta poco después del año 3000 adC, por ejemplo, asociado a pueblos megalíticos de la península Ibérica, como Los Millares o Vila Nova''El cobre ibérico era rico en arsénico, por lo que fue muy apreciado en todo el Mediterráneo antiguo. o, en Europa Central, con la ''Cultura de las Cerámicas cordadas. Hubo zonas que aun desconocían el cobre fundido, pero un nuevo pueblo se encargó de su definitiva difusión europea: la cultura del vaso Campaniforme, a finales del tercer milenio. En cambio, en Asia no puede hablarse de una edad del cobre con entidad suficiente, dada su corta duración, ya que el desarrollo de la metalurgia en lugares como la India o China comienza realmente con el bronce. El bronce El bronce es el resultado de la aleación de cobre y estaño en una proporción variable (en la actualidad se le añaden otros metales como el zinc o el plomo, creando los llamados bronces complejos). La cantidad de estaño podía variar desde un 3% en los llamados «bronces blandos», hasta un 25% en los llamados «bronces campaniles» (a mayor cantidad de estaño, más tenacidad, pero también menos maleabilidad): en la Prehistoria la cantidad media suele rondar el 10% de estaño. Se supone que fueron los egipcios los primeros en añadir estaño al cobre, al observar que éste le daba mejores cualidades, como la dureza, un punto más bajo de fusión y la perdurabilidad (ya que el estaño no se oxida fácilmente con el aire y es resistente a la corrosión). Además. el bronce es reciclable, pudiéndose fundir varias veces para obtener nuevos objetos de otros ya desechados. La técnica de trabajo del bronce es virtualmente idéntica a la del cobre, por lo que no vamos a incidir en ello (la única dificultad reside en exceder la temperatura adecuada, lo que podría provocar que el mineral se echase a perder por oxidación). A título de comparación se pueden confrontar el cobre puro, el cobre arsenical y el bronce (con un 10% de estaño) en la tabla de correspondencia que muestra la dureza relativa de los metales: Dureza relativa de los metales HB''No hemos puesto ejemplos de la dureza del hierro en la tabla porque, a diferencia del cobre o del bronce, es muy sensible a la corrosión, es virtualmente imposible hacer estudios adecuados, ya que la mayoría de los objetos prehistóricos de hierro están muy deteriorados; como mucho hay que conformarse con experimentos de arqueometalurgia o extrapolar datos de objetos más recientes. Por ejemplo, el hierro fundido, pero sin forjar (arrabio) es muy quebradizo y oscila entre 80 HB y 120 HB, está por tanto, por debajo del bronce. Sin embargo, un hierro bien forjado, con la cantidad adecuada de carbono, y bien laminado, puede alcanzar los 300 HB (de hecho las famosas espadas medievales de Damasco tenían una dureza que iba de los 250 HB a los 325 HB, según diferentes estudios). Los metales de hoy día tienen una dureza controlada: pueden obtenerse desde aceros ligeros de 120 HB, hasta los que suelen usarse para las herramientas profesionales, de 650 HB y los famosos cuchillos fabricados actualmente en Solingen (Alemania) superan los 450 HB. [http://www.nordicarts.com/articles/damascus_steel.htm ''«Historical Background of Damascus blades» by Dr. John Verhoeven, metallurgist Emeritus Professor, Iowa State University] y Damascus steel ImageSize = width:700 height:170 PlotArea = width:490 height:140 left:200 bottom:20 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal DateFormat = yyyy Period = from:0 till:250 AlignBars = early ScaleMajor = gridcolor:purple unit:year increment:50 start:0 Colors = id:canvas value:rgb(1,1,0.85) id:gray value:gray(0.9) BackgroundColors = canvas:canvas PlotData= bar:Cobre_puro_fundido width:25 color:teal from:0 till:30 bar:Cobre_arsenical_fundido width:25 color:kelleygreen from:0 till:50 bar:Bronce_fundido width:25 color:redorange from:0 till:90 bar:Cobre_arsenical_fundido_y_martillado width:25 color:yellowgreen from:0 till:128 bar:Bronce_fundido_y_martillado width:25 color:orange from:0 till:228 El testimonio más antiguo que se tiene de la existencia del bronce se da en una cueva de las montañas del mar Muerto, en Israel, donde se halló un escondrijo con más de 400 objetos datado en el 3000 adC. Esta fecha debe ser considerada como el inicio de la edad del Bronce en el Próximo Oriente. Momento que coincide, aproximadamente, con el apogeo de las grandes civilizaciones antiguas de Mesopotamia, Siria-Palestina y el valle del Nilo, y un poco antes de que surja el imperio Hitita en Anatolia, así como las culturas prehelénicas del mar Egeo. Los metalúrgicos de estas áreas, para satisfacer la demanda de cobre, estaño y metales preciosos, debieron de convertirse también en exploradores y comerciantes en busca de minas y ofreciendo sus productos a cambio de las preciadas materias primas. Los sumerios (y sus sucesores), por ejemplo, carecían por completo de minerales metálicos y se sospecha que los importaban de los montes Zagros, donde había surgido el imperio Elamita (con capita en Susa) y del Cáucaso (donde abundan la malaquita y la casiterita), de este modo, hay constancias de contactos sumerios desde Afganistán hasta Europa oriental, ya en el tercer milenio. Image:Vase Entemena Louvre AO2674.jpg|Vaso de plata y bronce procedente de la región de Lagash. III milenio adC Image:Bull head Telloh Louvre AO2676.jpg|Cabeza de toro en cobre, con los ojos de nácar y lapislázuli. III milenio adC Image:Spear Lugal Louvre AO2675.jpg|Punta de jabalina de bronce grabado. Misma procedencia que las piezas anteriores. Image:Worshipper Larsa Louvre AO15704.jpg|Estatuilla de orante en bronce y oro procedente de Larsa II milenio adC Los antiguos egipcios obtenían la mayor parte del cobre de las minas de Timna, en Aravá, junto al desierto del Neguev, aunque ramificaron sus relaciones comerciales con el Egeo y Europa (piezas de procedencia egipcia aparecen por todo este contiente evidenciando algún tipo de intercambio), así como con algunas regiones africanas. Los habitantes de Siria, Palestina, Anatolia y el Egeo dirigieron sus expediciones hacia Europa, remontando el Danubio en busca del estaño de Bohemia y Hungría; o bordeando el Mediterráneo hasta el sur de la península Ibérica, donde obtuvieron el cobre argárico. Con el tiempo remontaron por el Atlántico hasta alcanzar las islas Británicas, en busca del cobre y el estaño de Cornualles y el oro de Irlanda. Así, en el segundo milenio antes de nuestra era, Europa entra en la Edad del Bronce. El bronce europeo se caracteriza, en un principio, por una gran varidad de culturas que comparten un sustrato común que incluye la construcción túmulos funerarios, sería ocioso citarlas todas pero cabe destacar, en Europa central, el linaje de la cultura de Unetice-cultura de los Túmulos-Cultura de los Campos de Urnas, que, a pesar de las evidentes diferencias, parecen compartir cierta continuidad cultural y racial. Aparte conviene mencionar la cultura ibérica de El Argar y todas aquéllas que se desarrollan en la cornisa atlántica, cuya idiosincrasia pervive hasta épocas históricas. Image:Lunule.JPG| Lúnula pectoral de oro (Irlanda) Image:Sword bronze age (2nd version).jpg| Hoja de espada corta de bronce (Francia) Image:El Argar (craneo con diadema).png| Cráneo con diadema de plata argárica (España) Image:Solvogn.jpg| Carro solar de Trundholm (Dinamarca) Por lo que respecta a Asia, se ignora si la metalurgia del bronce fue inventada allí independientemente o fue una importación desde Mesopotamia. En el Pakistán, la edad del Bronce nace con la cultura del valle del Indo (desde mediados de 3er milenio hasta mediados del 2º milenio), que carecía por completo de fuentes de abastecimiento mineral. De hecho, se sospecha, por la escasez de objetos de bronce y cobre hallados en yacimientos como Harappa o Mohenjo-Daro, y por el retraso en las fechas, respecto a otros pueblos del oeste, que, a pesar de su alto grado de desarrollo, dependían de sus contactos con los elamitas del oeste y, a través de ellos, con los mesopotámicos. Así parecen demostrarlo algunos objetos procedentes del Indo encontrados en la región de Diyala, en el valle del Tigris, y varias tablillas escritas de Larsa datadas en el 1950 adC Páginas 222-223.). No es seguro, pero parece ser que de ellos tomaron técnicas tan desarrolladas como la utilización de moldes bivalvos, los remaches y las soldaduras para fabricar piezas complejas e incluso el moldeo a la cera perdida, antes del 2000 adC. El proceso peor conocido es el de China: se sabe que desde fines del IV milenio adC fundían cobre arsenical, aunque las piezas eran extremadamente raras (de hecho, no se considera una Edad del Cobre en China, sino que se pasaría directamente del Neolítico al Bronce). Aunque la metalurgia llegó con varios milenios de retraso al extremo Oriente se sospecha que pudo ser inventada independientemente de la del Próximo Oriente, por la originalidad de las técnicas, a veces muy diferentes a las de los pueblos del oeste. La primera cultura de la Edad del Bronce es la que se denomina Erlitou, del 2º milenio adC, relacionada con la mítica dinastía Xia (si bien, esto es muy discutible): las antiguas leyendas chinas relatan que el primer rey de esta legendaria dinastía, Yu el Grande (3er milenio adC), fue un gran fundidor de calderos trípodes ceremoniales de bronce, y agradaban tanto a los dioses que le otorgaron la victoria sobre sus enemigos. Fuere o no cierto, aunque Erlitou sea una cultura sin escritura, supone la transición a Historia de este país y, entre sus creaciones, ya aparecen los prototipos de vasijas ceremoniales de bronce utilizados durante toda la antigüedad por los chinos (sobre todo los calderos circulares de tres patas o cuadrados de cuatro patas llamados Li-ting que servían para para la carne y una innumerable variedad de vasijas para bebidas, por ejemplo las grandes copas llamadas Ku o los calderos Yeou...). Página 165 A Erlitou le sucede la ' época Shang' (1600 adC - 1046 adC) durante la cual, en un proceso asombroso, los chinos se pusieron a la altura de cualquier otra región en la metalurgia del bronce. Las excavaciones de una de las capitales del reino, la ciudad de Anyang, han puesto al descubierto dos grandes talleres de fundición con hornos capaces de alcanzar temperaturas muy superiores a las necesarias, pero también con sistemas para controlar la inensidad del calor. Así elaboraron vasijas rituales, hachas, puñales, cascos, armas y armaduras de gran maestría. Muchas de estas piezas estaban destinadas a las tumbas reales de sus alrededores, ya que éstas han deparado numerosos objetos ceremoniales de bronce de depurada factura. Los calderos Li-ting y las vasijas de bebida con formas zoomorfas son las obras metalúrgicas más originales de la antigüedad china, alcanzando su apogeo al final de la época Shang, desde el 1300 adC. Sus sucesores los Zhou continuaron la tradición de los vasos rituales que, durante mucho tiempo, se pensó que estaban fabricados por medio de la «cera perdida». Sin embargo, recientes investigaciones han demostrado que los chinos desconocían esa técnica, y que para sus obras maestras utilizaban complicados moldes de arcilla formados por varias partes tan bien ensambladas que no dejaban marcas en las junturas (algunos de más de diez piezas). No hay dos obras iguales porque los moldes se rompían para extraer los bronces.Knauth, op. cit., 1975, páginas 114-117 Image:Gu wine vessel from the Shang Dynasty (2nd version).jpg| Copa de bronce del tipo llamado «Ku» Image:AltechinesischeMuenzen.jpg| Monedas de bronce de época Shang con forma de azada Image:Zhou ritual food vessel p1070295.jpg| Caldero trípode tipo «Li-ting» de la época Zhou Image:Brozen Sword.jpg| Espada recta de doble filo o «jian», época Zhou (siglo IX) Sin embargo, según parece, los objetos de bronce chinos estaban reservados a las élites, pues se han encontrado muy pocas herramientas y muchísimas armas y objetos de culto. Esta situación perduró hasta la generalización del hierro. El hierro El Hierro es uno de los elementos que más abunda en la Tierra. Después del aluminio, es el metal más abundante, sin embargo, su utilización práctica comenzó 7000 años más tarde que el cobre y 2500 años después del bronce. Este retraso no se debe al desconocimiento de este metal, puesto que los antiguos conocían el hierro y lo consideraban más valioso que cualquier otra joya, pero se trataba de hierro meteórico, es decir, procedente de meteoritos. El hierro meteórico era conocido tanto en Eurasia como en América (descrito más adelante). Aunque durante milenios no hubo tecnología para trabajar minerales ferrosos, en el tercer milenio adC parece que algunos lo consiguieron: en las ruinas arqueológicas de Alaça Hüyük (Anatolia) aparecieron varias piezas de hierro artificial, entre ellas un alfiler y una especie de cuchilla. En el segundo milenio destacan un hacha de combate descubierta en Ugarit y, sobre todo, un cuchillo con la hoja de hierro y una exquisita empuñadura de oro, que formaba parte del ajuar funerario de la tumba de Tutankamón. Las materias primas de estos primeros herreros debieron ser minerales como el hematites, limonita o magnetita, casi todos óxidos de hierro que ya eran utilizados para otros fines en la Prehistoria, por ejemplo para ayudar a eliminar impurezas de la fundición del cobre o como colorantes. De hecho se sospecha que en los hornos de fundición de cobre y bronce pudieron generarse pequeños residuos de hierro casi puro, a partir de los cuales comenzaría el conocimiento de la verdadera siderurgia. Hay antiguos hallazgos de hierro fundido por el hombre desde Siria a Azerbaiyán. Pero ninguno revela cómo fueron obtenidos ni las técnicas usadas. No se conservan ruinas de talleres, ni herrerías, por lo que se ignora de dónde proceden estos objetos, o dónde «se inventaron». Por textos escritos en tablillas cuneiformes se sabe que los Hititas fueron los primeros en controlar e, incluso, monopolizar los productos de hierro fabricados a mediados del 2º milenio. Enviaban sus objetos a los egipcios, sirios, asirios, fenicios... Pero su producción nunca fue abundante. De hecho, muchos de los envíos eran regalos con finalidad diplomática, pues el hierro era diez veces más valioso que el oro y cuarenta veces más costoso que la plata. ; una tablilla de barro con una inscripción cuneiforme del siglo XIII adC dirigida por un soberano hitita a su homónimo asirio dice los siguiente: «En cuanto al hierro de buena calidad acerca del cual me escribiste, no está disponible en mi casa de sellos de Kizzuwatna. El momento actual no es propicio para producir el hierro del que te he escrito; se producirá, pero todavía no han terminado con su trabajo; cuando lo terminen te lo remitiré; de momento te envío la hoja de un puñal, como obsequio para ti.». Lo cierto es que los hititas no tenían capacidad para producir más que una pequeña cantidad de objetos de hierro, la mayoría de los cuales se usaban como símbolos de prestigio, ofrendas o regalos, y no para herramientas o armas en cantidad suficiente como para marcar diferencias respecto al bronce. Cuando el Imperio Hitita fue destruido por los Pueblos del mar, hacia 1200 adC, los herreros se dispersaron por Oriente Medio, difundiendo su tecnología: de este modo comienza la Edad del Hierro en el Próximo Oriente. Fabricar hierro seguía un procedimiento muy distinto al del cobre y el bronce (para empezar el metal no se licuaba), primero porque había que conseguir hornos con gran capacidad calórica: el mineral machacado debía estar totalmente rodeado de carbón de leña (que se consumía en enormes cantidades) y numerosos fuelles que, a a través de toberas, insuflaban oxígeno continuamente. El mineral debía ser precalentado en un horno y por medio de golpes se eliminaban algunas impurezas; luego se llevaba al estado incandescente, en un segundo horno, hasta obtener una masa denominada hierro esponjoso, altamente impuro, por lo que volvía a ser golpeado en caliente para refinarlo. Después de un largo y repetitivo proceso de martilleo y calentamiento, evitando que el hierro se enfriase, se obtenía una barra forjada, bastante pura, resistente y maleable. Para las armas y ciertas herramientas, el hierro se templaba enfriándolo bruscamente en agua, lo que provocaba cambios de la estructura molecular y una mejor absorción de carbono. Los testimonios más antiguos del proceso de templado del hierro candente se han hallado en Chipre y datan de 1100 adC.El metal templado es elástico y resistente a la deformación, pero no se puede doblar, por tanto, sometido a demasiada tensión se quiebra; por el contrario, si el hierro se deja enfriar lentamente es más flexible y menos frágil, puediendo deformarse y abollarse, sin partirse. Los herreros decidían, según la función del objeto a fabricar, si necesitaba ser templado, o era más útil sin templar. Evidentemente, las instalaciones y herramientas de los herreros eran muy diferentes a las de los broncistas. El bronce siguió siendo un metal esencial para las antiguas culturas, sirviendo en campos diferentes en los que no se podía o no se sabía aplicar la tecnología del hierro. El hierro es más abundante, que el cobre y, por supuesto, que el estaño; y, una vez dominada la técnica, más barato que el bronce. Cuando los hititas desaparecieron y sus artesanos se dispersaron, la producción de este metal aumentó considerablemente en todo el Próximo Oriente y los centros siderúrgicos se extendieron hasta el Egeo, Egipto e incluso Italia por el oeste; hacia Siria y Mesopotamia por el sur, hacia Armenia y el Cáucaso por el norte, y hacia las grandes civilizaciones asiáticas por el este. *'Europa': la Edad del Hierro europea comienza poco antes del año 800 adC y está protagonizada por pueblos, en su mayoría belicosos, que habitaban poblados fuertemente protegidos por murallas y otros sistemas defensivos. Aunque el hierro fue profusamente empleado para herramientas agrícolas y artesanales, aumentando la productividad y el nivel cultural del continente. Los artesanos de la edad del Hierro europea conocían el hierro carburado: las placas de metal se trabajaban al rojo vivo, pero sin licuar, calentándolas entre carbón de leña para que absorbiese el carbono desprendido en la combustión. También desarrollaron el laminado, alternando láminas superpuestas de hierro con más carbono, y que eran más duras, con otras que tenían menos, y eran más maleables, hasta formar un haz que era forjado a unos 200º C, cuando el metal adquiría un color amarillo claro. El calentamiento y martilleo continuo iba eliminando las impurezas y mejorando la calidad del metal hasta que acababa por crear una hoja compacta y muy resistente, al estar compuesto de láminas virtualmente soldadas, microscópicas y de cualidades físicas complementarias. Los europeos también supieron adornar ricamente sus joyas metálicas y sus armas, aprendiendo a engarzar empuñaduras de madera, hueso, marfil y, mejor aún, la técnica del nielado, incrustando barnices o finos hilos de plata formando complicadas filigranas. Imagen:Cogotas-II (empuñadura de espada)-Segunda Edad del Hierro.jpg| Empuñadura decorada Imagen:Torques ceti.jpg| Torques de bronce Imagen:Espada íbera de frontón (M.A.N.) 01.jpg| Espada de hierro laminado Imagen:Cogotas II (Nielado) Edad del Hierro.jpg| Nielado de plata *'India': la Edad del Hierro comienza en la India en la etapa neovédica (o «vedismo tardío»), a comienzos del primer milenio antes de nuestra era, fase en la que se completa la expansión aria por el subcontinente. A pesar de las convulsiones, resulta paradójico que la metalurgia del hierro se manifestase como un catalizador de la agricultura, que adquiere toda su relevancia a partir del año 800 adC gracias a la aparición de la reja de arado y el hacha de hierro, que permitió ganar a la selva nuevos campos de cultivo y la expansión del arroz y la caña de azúcar (citada en el «Atharva Veda»). La plenitud de la edad del Hierro coincide con los Mahajanapadas (dieciséis grandes reinos y repúblicas en las que se consolida el sistema de castas, 700 adC-300 adC), periodo en el que es posible que inventasen la soldadura autógena por forja y una apreciadísima variante del acero llamada wootz de la India. El wootz es un acero muy rico en carbono y sin apenas impurezas ni oxidantes. Los indios comerciaban con lingotes de este material desde el siglo V adC, ya que poseía cualidades portentosas, por lo que fue solicitadísimo en todo el Índico.El wootz de la India se convertiría años más tarde en la materia prima de las espadas de Damasco, aunque su calidad no residía sólo en su composición, sino en el modo de trabajarlo: a diferencia de los europeos, los asiáticos forjaban entre 650 y 800º C; de hacerlo a temperatura más baja el metal se rompería, pero entre esas cifras, cuando el hierro está rojo púrpura, el wootz se vuelve extraordinariamente dúctil; una vez forjada la espada, volvía a calentarse a tan altas temperaturas y se templaba sumergiéndola súbitamente en agua helada mezclada con aceite, y de este modo obteniendo un acero todavía superior, resistente a la deformación, flexible, pero más quebradizo: II. Espadas de Damasco Además, existe en la Delhi un testimonio asombroso de la habilidad metalúrgica de los indios: el «Pilar de Hierro», el único resto de un templo erigido durante el Imperio Gupta, columna hecha de un hierro prácticamente puro, al 98% (casi podría decirse que es «hierro dulce»), que ha resistido el deterioro del tiempo gracias a una fina capa de óxido que la protege (el hecho de que una pieza de ese tamaño sólo haya podido ser elaborada en altos hornos, su pureza y su pátina anticorrosión son un misterio, pues en Occidente no se ha logrado nada similar hasta la etapa Industrial). *'China': La transición entre la edad del Bronce y la Edad del hierro es muy larga en China, en parte debido a la inigualable pericia de los broncistas chinos, y en parte debido a la situación social del país. Lo cierto es que los chinos conocían el hierro desde la dinastía Zhou. En 1949 se descubrieron varias espadas zhou del principios del 1er mienio adC en las que se habían utilizado láminas de hierro meteórico. Poco después comenzó a emplearse también hierro mineral. Sin embargo, los metalúrgicos chinos usaban el hierro para mezclarlo con el bronce por el sistema del laminado y la soldadura autógena por forja para fabricar espadas (a menudo llamadas «bimetálicas» por esa magistral combinación de bronce y hierro). Además, los herreros chinos descubrieron que una pátina de óxido de cromo protegía el metal de la corrosión. :Las armas más apreciadas eran las espadas, que eran forjadas y laminadas con aleaciones más duras para el filo y más maleables para la vena central. Las espadas de hoja recta y doble filo eran llamadas jian (propias de la nobleza guerrera, pues eran muy caras y difíciles de manejar), y las de hoja curva y filo simple se denominaban dao (más baratas y versátiles, se popularizaron entre los guerreros menos pudientes). La efectividad de la aleación otorgó a las «espadas Jian» un enorme prestigio, en tanto que los los «sables dao» eran muy populares, por lo que tardaron en ser desbancados por las armas de hierro. :A pesar de que los chinos tardaron en adaptarse a la mecánica de la fabricación del hierro, cuando la aceptaron lograron avances impensables. Por ejemplo, se ha podido constatar que en el siglo V adC, no sólo comienzan a ser habituales las armas de hierro (como la espada jian descubierta en Ch'ang Sha), sino que uno de los muchos estados que se inscribe en el periodo de las Primaveras y Otoños, llamado Wu (a orillas del Yangzi) descubrió la fundición del hierro: los artesanos de Wu construyeron hornos que superaban los 1350ºC (es decir, auténticos altos hornos), en los que el hierro se fundía hasta licuarse. No obstante, el producto obtenido, llamado arrabio, tenía tal cantidad de carbono (cerca del 5%, a veces, incluso más), que resultaba demasiado quebradizo para ser útil, por lo que después era necesario descarburizarlo, para ello era sometido a altas temperaturas en hornos abiertos que liberaban los gases en forma de óxidos de carbono: así se obtenía un hierro fundido maleable y funcional. A partir del siglo III adC la técnica se difundió hacia el norte de modo que en la etapa siguiente, la de los Reinos Combatientes, los objetos de hierro son comunes, y no sólo se conocen minas datadas en esa fase, sino que en Hebei aparecieron numerosas tumbas de guerreros con armas de hierro, unas forjado y otras fundido, junto a piezas ornamentales de bronce (lo cierto es que el bronce siguió siendo preferido por la élite, especialmente para objetos ceremoniales como calderos o campanas rituales). Image:Yu You.jpg| Caldero ritual de bronce tipo «Yeou», para vino Image:Puto-Xilin-bronze bell.jpg| Campana ritual de bronce de los Reinos del Sur Image:Dao dinastia Qin.jpg| Sable «Dao», de los Reinos Combatientes (siglo III adC) Image:Iron Cha.jpg| Cuchilla de hierro de la dinastía Qin (siglo III adC) :Las armas y herramientas de hierro se generalizan a gran escala en el Primer Imperio Han (202 adC-9 CE), de hecho, el soberano se apropió del monopolio del hierro fundido, construyendo numerosos hornos en la provincia de Henan. Los avances siguieron, hasta se llegó a descubrir el pudelado, que los chinos llamaron «chao» (un sistema que permite refinar el arrabio en un horno especialmente diseñado, para que la oxidación elimine el exceso de carbono). Los chinos también aprendieron a mezclar hierro fundido con hierro forjado para obtener acero auténtico. De hecho, existía la leyenda de que Liu Bang, el primer emperador de la dinastía Han, poseía una espada de acero, de cualidades asombrosas, fabricada por este sistema.Como es notorio, los avances en la siderurgia china se adelantan en muchos siglos a los de la europea. *'Japón': Con la llegada de invasores coreanos y chinos, la cutura neolítica del Japón, llamada Jomon, desapareció dando lugar a la llamada cultura Yayoi. Esto ocurrió en torno al 300 adC, y vino acompañado de numerosos adelantos traídos del continente, entre ellos los metales: el hierro llegó a Japón al mismo tiempo que el bronce. De hecho en Japón la fase Yayoi es también llamada «Edad del Bronce-Hierro». La creación más original de la metalurgia yayoi son las campanas rituales de bronce (llamadas «Dôkaku»), profusamente decoradas con motivos abstractos e incluso figurativos. África En África no puede decirse que existan ni el Calcolítico ni la Edad del Bronce en sentido estricto, aunque por influencia del Egipto y otras culturas del Mediterráneo oriental, la costa norte pudo conocer el Bronce en el 2º milenio adC, incluso se sospecha que la cultura hispana de El Argar pudo haber influido en la llegada de la metalurgia del bronce a la cordillera del Atlas. Sin embargo, hacia el sur la aculturación se va desvaneciendo. Incluso la poderosa influencia de la cultura egipcia se vio limitada. Los faraones egipcios periódicamente dominaron la región de Canaán y el Sinaí, aunque diversas potencias rivales contendieron por su posesión: primero los hititas, luego los Pueblos del Mar y finalmente los asirios. Además, los gobernantes egipcios dominaron temporalmente los territorios al sur de la primera catarata del Nilo (Elefantina). Este dominio tiene especial relevancia al comenzar el primer milenio, ya que indujo el nacimiento de un estado independiente, el país de Kush. Este reino, gobernado por gentes de origen autóctono, fue desplazándose hacia el sur, a medida que la presión de las potencias mediterráneas aumentaba, así, pasó de tener la capital en Kerma (3ª catarata del Nilo), a Napata (4ª catarata), desde la que, durante un tiempo pudo dominar Egipto (dinastía XXV, siglos VIII y VII adC), brevemente, pues los asirios conquistaron el delta; por último la capital se trasladó a Meroe (entre la 5ª y la 6º catarata). A diferencia del Egipto farónico (que siempre careció de materias primas o combustible suficiente), Meroe gozó de una importante industria metalúrgica del Hierro, desde antes del 500 adC, pues poseía productivos yacimientos metalíferos al norte y abundante madera al sur, de hecho se conservan montañas de escorias de aquella época. Meroe sufrió un continuo aislamiento que le obligó a una economía casi autárquica, hasta que la ciudad fue destruida por los nuba en el 350 ddC. Cartago, también se asocia a la expansión del hierro por el norte de África; y, aunque tenía relaciones comerciales que se adentraban hacia el corazón del cotinente, su interés nunca fue el dominio territorial, sólo la adquisición de ciertas materias primas y esclavos. Tampoco los romanos, tras la conquista se propusieron adentrarse en el desierto, por lo que el resto de África se caracterizaría por un desarrollo cultural singular debido al aislamiento. Image:A lancer of Tigre colour.jpg| Guerrero abisinio Image:Dominik illustration, 1911.jpg| Guerreros cameruneses Image:Benin bronze Louvre A97-14-1.jpg| Bronce de Benin, S. XV Image:Benin kingdom Louvre A97-4-1.jpg| Bronce de Benin, S. XVI El Hierro apareció en el África subsahariana por primera vez en la civilización de Nok, entre el 500 adC y el 200 ddC, y, desde allí se difundió hacia el sur junto con la expansión bantú. Entonces no sólo se desarrolló la metalurgia funcional del hierro, sino también la del bronce. La metalurgia supuso un importante avance productivo que favoreció el género de vida agrícola y el aumento de la población. Aunque en toda la mitad meridional de África convivieron agricultores, ganaderos y cazadores-recolectores. El aumento de población es el causante principal de la expansión bantú hacia el sur, lentamente, hasta que en el primer siglo de nuestra todo el continente ya conocía los metales. El bronce no sólo no se abandonó sino que, a menudo, se empleó con fines artísticos (como ocurre por ejemplo con los bronces de Benin). América En América, se desarrolló la metalurgia del oro, la plata, el cobre y el bronce; pero, en ningún caso, esta tecnología incidió decisivamente en las economías precolombinas. Las pepitas de cobre nativo se conocían desde antiguo en varias regiones de América, por ejemplo en la región de los Grandes Lagos, donde abundaban los yacimientos de cobre nativo, desde el 4000 adC los indígenas acostumbraban a golpearlas hasta darles forma de punta de flecha, aunque nunca llegaron a descubrir la fusión. En cambio, más al sur y mucho más tarde llegó a desarrollarse una auténtica industria metalúrgica en tres grandes zonas precolombinas, principalmente, los Andes, la Baja Mesoamérica y la llamada «Área Intermedia», entre Ecuador y Colombia. En los Andes, el punto de partida de este desarrollo tecnológico son las láminas de oro nativo asociadas a martillos y yunques de piedra pulimentada descubiertos en el departamento de Apurímac, concretamente en Huayhuaca, datados en el 1800 adC. Sin embargo La primera gran cultura metalúrgica del continente fue la Chavín de Huantar, que, desde, al menos e 800 adC elaboraba objetos de oro en forma de placas martilleadas y repujadas. Incluso llegó a unir varias placas para fromas estatuillas de chapa de oro. Más tarde, en torno al siglo IV adC la cultura Moche incroporó la plata y el cobre ya refinado a partir de la malaquita y otros carbonatos cupríferos; la metalurgia se enriqueció notablemente con nuevas técnicas, como el repujado en caliente. la incrustación de gemas y, en especial el baño de plata y el baño de oro: el baño de plata consistía en sumergir un objeto de cobre en una solución de plata pulverizada y sales corrosivas, el cobre reaccionaba ionizándose y absorbiendo parte de la plata, posteriormente se calentaba el objeto para mejorar la adherencia y se bruñía para darle brillo. El baño de oro consistía en calentar un objeto de cobre con polvo de oro hasta su oxidación, ésta implicaba la absorción del polvo de oro, pero después era necesario retirar la capa externa, oxidada, por medio de ácido, para que el oro saliese a la superficie, después se bruñía, también. Un excelente ejemplo de las capacidades metalúrgicas mochicas son las más de 400 joyas halladas en la tumba del Señor de Sipán. Hay noticias, asimismo, de que los mochicas usaban, a menudo, para utensilios prácticos, un cobre con un fuerte contenido en arsénico. Manifestaciones metalúrgicas precolombinas No se conoce con seguridad cuándo y dónde apareció el bronce auténtico (aleación de cobre y estaño), pero todo parece indicar que se inició en los Andes centrales, en el valle del Lurín en torno al año 850 y que su uso se difundió con una extraordinaria rapidez, de modo que antes del año 1000 ya se había desarrollado su tecnología en toda la cordillera, desde Chile hasta Colombia. Desde allí, por vía marítima conectó con la costa occidental de México, donde abundan las minas metalíferas. La llamada Zona Intermedia también tiene una antigua tradición en el trabajo de los metales, casi tan antigua como la de los Andes. de hecho, allí se ubican los mayores expertos en aleaciones metálicas de la América precolombina: los muiscas. Estos amerindios mezclaban plata, oro y cobre en diversas proporciones, pero la aleación más exitosa fue llamada «Tumbaga» (de cobre y oro, que añadía resistencia a las joyas, sin perder su apariencia aurea: los muiscas, habitantes de Colombia y Ecuador son también los inventores del moldeo a la cera perdida, en el primer siglo de nuestra era. )]] De entre todas las culturas precolombinas de la Baja Mesoamérica, destacan los mixtecos, cuyo origen es tan antiguo que se sospecha que ya existían en el período preclásico mesoamericano. Los mixtecos, además de conocedores de las técnicas antes citadas, fueron inventores de otras como la soldadura, la filigrana, el damasquinado, el chapado en oro..., en fin que su orfebrería era equiparable a la del Viejo Mundo. Páginas 17-18. El cronista y religioso español Bernardino de Sahagún, reconoció que «los mixtecas no sólo fueron los mejores orfebres de América sino que ningún otro pueblo los superó en el mundo». Otro religioso español, Toribio de Benavente "Motolinía", explicaba asombrado que los artesanos mixtecas que trabajaban para los aztecas eran capaces de «fundir un pájaro con cabeza, lengua, patas y alas móviles y colocar cualquier bagatela en las alas, de modo que parecía danzar» (Knauth, Percy, op. cit., 1975, página 139) Los mixtecos también eran expertos en la fundición de cobre y conocían el bronce. Numerosos códices ilustran las técnicas de fundición y reducción de estos metales. Sin embargo, a pesar de ser consumados metalúrgicos, los pueblos precolombinos se dedicaron únicamente en la elaboración de objetos de culto y suntuarios de plata y, sobre todo, oro. Incluso las mazas de guerra, que se fabricaban tanto en piedra como en bronce eran, a menudo, de prestigio. Los cuchillos también solían ser ceremoniales, la tecnología de estas joyas sólo estaba al alcance de las élites. La metalurgia no alcanzó la importancia económica y social del Viejo Mundo y aunque se fabricaron hachas, azadas, mazas, lanzas y otros objetos de bronce, eran más bien raros y no mejoraron sensiblemente la productividad de la mayoría de la sociedad ni la efectividad bélica de sus ejércitos. La metalurgia americana ImageSize = width:800 height:100 PlotArea = width:750 height:30 left:30 bottom:30 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal DateFormat = yyyy Period = from:-700 till:1500 AlignBars = early ScaleMajor = gridcolor:purple unit:year increment:200 start:-600 Define $dx = 25 # shift text to right side of bar Colors = id:canvas value:rgb(1,1,0.85) BackgroundColors = canvas:canvas PlotData= bar:prueba width:25 color:lavender align:center fontsize:S from:-700 till:-405 text:Chavín at:-600 shift:($dx,20px) text:Oro_martilleado bar:prueba width:25 color:powderblue2 align:center fontsize:S from:-390 till:-105 text:Mochicas at:-400 shift:($dx,20px) text:Cobre_y at:-300 shift:($dx,20px) text:Plata bar:prueba width:25 color:drabgreen align:center fontsize:S from:-95 till:795 text:Muiscas at:-100 shift:($dx,30px) text:«Tumbaga» bar:prueba width:25 color:dullyellow align:center fontsize:S from:820 till:1500 text:Mixtecas at:175 shift:($dx,20px) text:Moldeo_a_la_cera_perdida at:950 shift:($dx,20px) text:Orfebrería_Mixteca at:750 shift:($dx,30px) text:Bronce Los americanos conocieron otros metales, por ejemplo el platino y el hierro. *El platino lo usaron mezclado con el oro: aunque nunca consiguieron una auténtica aleación de estos metales dado el alto punto de fusión del platino. El compuesto (oro blanco) se obtenía martilleando el oro con polvos de platino (a menudo en caliente), hasta conseguir una pasta uniforme a la que se podía dar la forma y ornamentación deseada (esta técnica sigue usándose a escala industrial con aleaciones que requieren elevadísimas temperaturas de fusión, como el tungsteno o el titanio y recibe el nombre de pulvimetalurgia). *El hierro sólo era conocido a través de meteoritos y era utilizado en en forma de esquirlas, como si fuesen lascas, por parte de los indígenas de América del Norte. Aunque el ejemplo más interesante es la explotación del meteorito mexicano llamado «Descubridora» (en Charcas, San Luis Potosí), que aún conserva un trozo de cincel precolombino de cobre clavado. Otro uso común del hierro precolombino es como colorante de cerámica, una vez pulverizado y añadido antes de la cocción. La conquista española de América se explica en buena medida (aunque no única, ni siquiera principalmente) por la diferencia tecnológica que sitúa a la mayor parte de los pueblos precolombinos en estadios tecnológicos iniciales de la edad de los metales: casi ninguno de ellos dominaba la metalurgia del bronce y ninguno la del hierro. A efectos materiales su utillaje se mantenía en la Edad de Piedra,Se han hecho comparaciones entre el armamento de los conquistadores españoles y los indígenas americanos, algunas con intersantes resultados. Aunque sea un caso muy específico, es interesante la lectura del arículo sobre las mazas precolombinas de la región de los Andes por lo completo de sus datos y por lo esclarecedor de ciertos aspectos: pero, como es sabido, desde el punto de vista cultural (y no sólo porque algunas culturas ya tenían registros escritos) habían desarrollado estructuras sociales y políticas tan complejas y evolucionadas que se considera que ya habían entrado en la Historia. Conclusión La tecnología metalúrgica es tan sofisticada que muchos estudiosos consideran, por esta causa, que (excepto para el caso americano) sólo hubo un punto de origen, que estaría en el Medio Oriente. Sin embargo, la mayoría admite que pudo haber sido inventada en varios puntos del planeta diferentes y en periodos distintos. Sea esto cierto o no, lo que sí es innegable es que la metalurgia actuó como impulsora de la civilización, y no sólo porque apareciesen herramientas más productivas (como la reja de arado). La necesidad de materias primas estimuló la exploración del mundo e incrementó el intercambio de mercancías e ideas entre gentes de lugares remotos. Los trabajadores del metal se las ingeniaron para idear técnicas e inventos sorprendentes, cada continente, cada región, tiene sus peculiaridades que no dejan de ser fascinantes y elevan el halo de misterio que durante siglos ha rodeado a este tipo de artesanos. Cierto que una gran parte de los objetos metálicos fueron armas, símbolos de prestigio social u objetos religiosos al servicio de élites dominantes, cierto que las armas se usaron para matar, para arrasar culturas enteras, pero también es cierto que los metales se convirtieron en un medio de expresión artística novedoso y de innumerables posibilidades. Línea del tiempo de la Edad de los Metales en el Viejo Mundo ImageSize = width:700 height:210 PlotArea = width:550 height:166 left:110 bottom:30 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal DateFormat = yyyy Period = from:-4500 till:0 AlignBars = early ScaleMajor = gridcolor:purple unit:year increment:1000 start:-4000 Colors = id:canvas value:rgb(1,1,0.85) id:gray value:gray(0.9) BackgroundColors = canvas:canvas PlotData= bar:África_Subsahariana width:25 color:powderblue align:center fontsize:S from:-500 till:0 text:Hierro bar:Europa width:25 color:kelleygreen align:center fontsize:S from:-3300 till:-1800 text:Calcolítico bar:Europa width:25 color:redorange align:center fontsize:S from:-1800 till:-825 text:Bronce bar:Europa width:25 color:powderblue align:center fontsize:S from:-825 till:-0 text:Edad del Hierro bar:Oriente_Medio width:25 color:kelleygreen align:center fontsize:S from:-4100 till:-3050 text:Calcolítico bar:Oriente_Medio width:25 color:redorange align:center fontsize:S from:-3050 till:-1200 text:Edad del Bronce bar:Oriente_Medio width:25 color:powderblue align:center fontsize:S from:-1200 till:-0 text:Edad del Hierro bar:India width:25 color:kelleygreen align:center fontsize:S from:-3500 till:-2650 text:Calcolítico bar:India width:25 color:redorange align:center fontsize:S from:-2650 till:-900 text:Edad del Bronce bar:India width:25 color:powderblue align:center fontsize:S from:-900 till:0 text:Edad del Hierro bar:China width:25 color:redorange align:center fontsize:S from:-1700 till:-600 text:Bronce bar:China width:25 color:powderblue align:center fontsize:S from:-600 till:0 text:Hierro bar:Japón width:25 color:powderblue align:center fontsize:S from:-300 till:0 text:Bronce-Hierro Referencias Enlaces externos *Metalurgia prehistórica *Escenas egipcias del trabajo del cobre *Cobre, Bronce y Hierro *El Cobre, el Estaño y el Bronce: Minerales. Historia. Obtención. Proceso de fundición. Aplicaciones. Metales. Aleaciones, en El Rincón del Vago•com *La producción de metales ferrosos *Salud y metalurgia precolombina, por Álvaro Javier Idrovo del Instituto Nacional de Salud Pública Cuernavaca, México. *Ejemplos de objetos americanos de metales diversos Véase también *Tabla de culturas prehistóricas del Viejo Mundo *Edad del Cobre *Edad del Bronce *Edad del Hierro *Orfebrería egipcia *Platería en el Virreinato del Perú *Artesanía del hierro *Falcata *Espadas Jian ca:Edat dels metalls Categoría:Prehistoria Categoría:Metalurgia